dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:JJamny - Blacked
Descripción 'JJamny'의 is a Losing game 비슷한 목소리,비슷한 스타일의 힙합 R&B들이 쉴새없이 발매되며,이러한 음악장르들이 주류가 된 현재의 음원시장에서 여지껏 가요계에 드물었던 탄탄하면서도 개성있는 독보적인 보컬과 자신만의 세련된 음악 스타일을 갖추어,새로운 음악과 함께 새로운 캐릭터로써 스타의 가능성을 보여주는 차세대 신인 R&B 소울 힙합 싱어송라이터 'JJamny(쨈니)'가 데뷔한다. 2년 전부터 제작했던 대략 각기 다른 컨셉을 지닌 10곡정도의 타이틀곡 급 자작곡들을 정규앨범으로 발매하기까지,미니앨범의 형식들로 정리하여 차근차근 선발매한다. 그 중 첫번째 미니앨범인 is a losing game을 9월13일 발매한다. 'JJamny'의 매력적인 보컬과,UK EDM 스타일을 담은 감성에 'JJamny' 특유의 몽환적이면서 세련된 vibe를 트랙에 덧대어 3개의 곡들을 알차게 수록한 첫번째 미니앨범 is a Losing game은 'JJamny'가 20대에 이르기까지 다양한 사랑과 이별을 경험하며 느꼇던 경험들을 감성적이면서도 세련되게, 몽환적이면서도 직설적인 lyric으로 표현한 개성있는 곡들이 수록되어 있고 같은 사랑에 관한 주제라해도 곡마다 다른 화자들에 대해,다른 경험들을,다른 vibe들과 이야기들로 담아내어 다채로움과 함께 음악성이 있는 앨범이다. 1. Can not forget you "I`m not a liar,I`m not a Joker 왜 네가 없이도 괜찮은척 해야해" 첫번째 트랙, "Can not forget You"는 이별을 통보받은 후,이미 끝나버린 사랑에 대해 인정할 줄 모르고 `미련`과 `집착`이라는 감정에 빠져 이성적이지 못한,성숙하지 못한, 이별에 대해 어리고 미숙한 또는 순수하기까지한 당시 'JJamny'의 모습을 직설적인 가사,소울풀한 보컬로 애절하고 적나라하게 이야기한다. UK스타일의 EDM감성을 지닌 Inst 트랙과 'JJamny'의 개성있고 탄탄한 R&B 보컬들로 조화롭게 믹스하여,기존에 없던 R&B 스타일로 세련되고 소울풀하게 표현해 낸 곡이자,아티스트 'JJamny'의 음색에서느껴지는 애절한 Vibe와 개성있고 트렌디한 음악성이 돋보여지는 곡이다. 2,Love is a Losing game "난 술에 취해서도 네 꿈에 취해,but you forgot about me 넌 지금 새로운 밤에 취하는걸" 두번째 트랙, 타이틀 곡인 "Love is a Losing game"은 이별 후에 `사랑은 나의 모든걸 잃게했다`라는이야기를 중점으로, 사랑이란 행위로 인해 자신이 잃어버렸던것들을 후회하던 모습의 'Amy Winehouse'의 곡 내용과는 다르게, `사랑`이란 연인이란 친밀한 관계에 가려,사랑하는 사람에 대한 존중없이 이기적인 행동을 일삼고 지난사랑에 대한 소중함을 깨달아 후회하며 사는 사람보다는 사랑앞에 진심으로 자신의 모든걸 내주었던 사람이,이별 후에도 지나간 사랑에 대한 후회 없이,미련없이,이별로 인한 아픔이 덜 한채로 살아갈 수 있다는 것을 경험하고,이러한 내용을 표현한 곡으로 어떤식으로던 사랑의 끝은 `사랑이란 `원래 잃어야만 하는` 게임이다`라고 정의하고 인정하며,제목의 원작자인 'Amy'와 같은 제목이지만,원곡과 달리 제목의 뜻을 긍정화한,상반 된 내용의 감정과 이야기로 표현한 곡이다. 그렇기에 이별 후 "내가졌어 baby,내가졌다구,100번도 난 더 말할 수 있어" 와 같은 절실한 가사로 본인의 이기적인 사랑으로 인해 떠나보내 버리게 된 사람에게 반성하는 모습으로써 용서를 구하기도 한다. 후렴구에 이 가사들을 직접 말하는듯한 느낌으로 세련된 멜로디와 함께 직설적으로 전달력있게 표현했으며, 'JJamny'라는 아티스트의,'JJamny'라는 사람의 사랑이란 감정에 대한 순수한 진정성과 성숙함이,1번트랙보다 조금 더 성숙해진 상태로 앨범에 표현된 감성적인 곡이다. 3.Blacked 세번째 트랙, "Blacked"는 'JJamny'의 사랑하던 연인의 변화로 인해, 연인이란 관계속에서 진정 사랑을 나누는 관계가 아닌,육체적인 교감만을 나누는 `문란한 사랑`의 관계로 타락되었는데,그 관계속에서 점점 상처를 받으면서도 한편으론 전과같은 진정한 사랑을 기대하다가 결국 실망으로 인해 상처를받게 된 이야기를 "세상이 까만색이 되야,넌 날 사랑해줄게요." 와 같은 구절들을 이용하여, "Blacked"라는 제목과 관련된 시각적인 배경들까지 연상되게하는 단어와야기들로 곡을 사실적으로 표현하고 있고 공간감있는 몽환적인 Guitar Sound를 더하여 트랙 전체적인 부분에 독보적인 'JJamny'의 음악성이 돋보이게하는 Chill한 느낌의 우울한 브리티시뮤직 감성의 R&B곡이다. Credit 1 . Can not forget You 작사 : JJamny King / 작곡 : JJamny King / 편곡 : JJamny King / Produced by JJamny / Vocal arranged by JJamny / chorus by JJamny,원성연,윤인석 / Bass 배동현 / Drum 배동현 / Piano 배동현 / Synthesizer 배동현 2 . Love is a losing game 작사 : JJamny King / 작곡 : JJamny King / 편곡 : JJamny King / Produced by JJamny / Vocal arranged by JJamny / chorus by JJamny,윤인석 / Bass 배동현 / Drum 배동현 / Piano 배동현 / Synthesizer 배동현 3 . Blacked 작사 : JJamny King / 작곡 : JJamny King / 편곡 : JJamny King / Produced by JJamny / Vocal arranged by JJamny / chorus by JJamny,윤인석 / Guitar 정연홍 / Bass 배동현 / Drum 배동현 / Piano 배동현 / Synthesizer 배동현 / Mixing 배동현 이정민 / Mastering 강승희 (Sonickorea) / Album Cover 장석원 Store iTunes / Apple Music : https://goo.gl/KVwwyh Spotify : https://goo.gl/HZAHb3 Google : https://goo.gl/o4VR77 Amazon : https://goo.gl/ktzQVX Store MelOn : https://melon.do/kI5B3NtgG genie : https://www.genie.co.kr/BI04Y8 Mnet : http://m.mnet.com/b/2167298 Bugs : http://music.bugs.co.kr/album/20118675 Soribada : http://sori.la/KB0D83 Naver Music : http://naver.me/50WDdEvc Kakao Music : http://kko.to/LclG1MkO4 Monkey3 : https://goo.gl/sdgWKu Categoría:Vídeos